The One with the mysterious man
by rossrachellobsters
Summary: A follow on from The One After Rachel and Joey Kissed Read this one before The One With the Mysterious Man. Will Ross be a whimp?


The One with the mysterious man  
  
I hope you enjoy this story. I take place after the 1st episode of the 10th season.  
  
Recap:  
  
[Scene: Rachel's room]  
  
(Joey is left on his own, until Rachel comes staggered.)  
  
Joey: Ok I know how much we want to be us but you shouldn't be with me ok? Do you no what you are doing? I know whom you deserve to be with.  
  
Rachel: Who then? I love you Joey. Come here now!  
  
Joey: I love you to Rach as a friend but not like that. Someone else does.  
  
Rachel: Shut up Mr. Joey! Kiss me!  
  
Joey: Ok Rach you are going way off that line. And your breath stinks! Phew what have you been drinking? Oh great I am stuck with a drunk Rachel.  
  
Rachel: I don't care stupid not shut up please! (She draws into a kiss Joey tries to hesitate but he is Joey! They fall on the bed. They hear a doorknob turn Rachel doesn't care and carries on but Joey tries to pull away. She is too strong. The door opens and.)  
  
Voice: My God!  
  
[Monica and Chandler's room. Phoebe, Mike, Monica and Chandler are in there]  
  
Phoebe: We talked to Rachel  
  
Mike: What did she say? And what happened?  
  
Phoebe: Oh Mike you getting all confused honey! Why don't you sit down? You looked tired. Why don't you go back to bed?  
  
Mike: Ok. (Kisses Phoebe on the lips softly and she giggles)  
  
Phoebe: Bye Mike!  
  
Monica and Chandler: Bye!  
  
Phoebe: God!  
  
Chandler: I thought you loved Mike! Phoebe: I do but I always have to tell him what to do and what not to do. It's like I'm like his mother!  
  
Monica: Oh come-on Pheebs, be nice.  
  
Chandler: Well what were you saying about Rachel?  
  
Monica: Ok well we said about Ross and she said that they were never going down that road.  
  
Chandler: We didn't need to know that we needed to know about her and Joey! Well I said to him would you like it if you have been together with someone who you really love and then his best friend takes that person away from him? And he said that he was going to sort things out with Rachel and break things off.  
  
Phoebe: Way to go Chandler! High five! (They high five each other)  
  
Monica: What about me?  
  
Chandler: Stop moaning. Come here (he kisses Monica on the lips).  
  
Phoebe: Get a ROOM!  
  
Monica: Pheebs we are in a room!  
  
Phoebe: Well not with me in it! Don't you know anything?  
  
Chandler: Right I am going to see Rachel. You two start to pack your bags cause the flight to New York is in a few hours.  
  
Phoebe and Monica: Ok.  
  
[Scene: Rachel's room]  
  
Man: Oh my god! I can't believe you would do this!  
  
(The man storms out.)  
  
Joey: Ok Rachel get off me!  
  
Rachel: No!  
  
Joey: I'm going.  
  
(Rachel realises what she has done and collapse to the floor and faints. Rachel is drunk by the way.)  
  
[Scene: The hallway]  
  
(Chandler bumps into Joey) Chandler: So did you call things off with Rachel?  
  
Joey: Well.  
  
Chandler: JOEY!  
  
Joey: Ok, I didn't do anything!  
  
Chandler: What happened then?  
  
Joey: Ok, well I told Rachel that she deserved to be with someone else who really loved her and she loves and then I was about to say it was, well you know who? And then she kissed me! I didn't want it to happen.  
  
Chandler: Ok Joe, now pack your bags and get ready for the flight. Joey: Ok  
  
Chandler: Bye  
  
(Chandler heads for Ross' room)  
  
[Scene: Ross' room]  
  
Chandler: Ross! Open up.  
  
Ross: Coming!  
  
(Ross opens the door with his bags packed and ready to go)  
  
Chandler: Woah! Ross I thought you always packed at the last minuet to stay in the hotel room.  
  
Ross: Yeah well I don't feel well. I just wannna get back home.  
  
Chandler: Ok so your ready lets go back home!  
  
[Scene: Chandler and Monica's room]  
  
Chandler: Ok you girls ready?  
  
Monica and Phoebe: Yes.  
  
Monica: Ok lets go back to New York!  
  
Phoebe: Mike!  
  
Mike: Yes mother. err Pheebs. (Phoebe looks at Mike with a funny stare)  
  
Monica: Ok I'm gonna get Rach. Everyone get ready. [Scene: Rachel's room]  
  
Rachel's thoughts: Oh my god! What am I doing? I am so stupid. But I really wanna be with Joey. Ok Rach finish packing and then sort it out. I cant wait to get back home.  
  
Monica: (Bangs on the door) Are you ready to go?  
  
Rachel: In a minute! (Rachel gets her bags and goes) Ready. Lets go back to New York!  
  
Monica: Ok Rach. No need to go mad!  
  
[Scene: The airport.]  
  
Ross: Ok so lets get going. (Looks at the tickets) Oh nuts! I'm going to sit on my own. I'm always on my own. Will anyone sit next to me?  
  
Monica: Hey where's Charlie?  
  
Ross: Um she went back home.  
  
All: Oh.  
  
Ross: So who can it sit with? (Everyone looks at each other)  
  
Joey: I will!  
  
Ross: Not you.  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Ross: Cause, cause. you always order so much food! And you charge it on me!  
  
Joey: Yeah well.  
  
Ross: Ok so who's going to sit with me? (Everyone looks at each other)  
  
Rachel: Um I will.  
  
Joey: Oh!  
  
Ross: No its ok I'll be with you in a few minuets. (Ross thinks for a moment at how kind Rachel was and his feelings for her are coming back even more.)  
  
Who was the mysterious man? What will Ross do? Will Joey and Rachel stay together? Find out in the next episode! 


End file.
